


Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop

by Vinvalen



Series: Kaleidoscope [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: One more reason why Reno and Zack should be under constant surveillance.





	Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop

Reno grinned back at Zack in the Highwind’s darkened bridge. “Hold the light steady, willya?”

In the wake of this statement, Reno slipped his switchblade from his jacket pocket and knelt down, deftly slicing a long opening in the chair before him , close to the frame where it wouldn’t be readily noticed. He stuck his hand inside the opening and removed a chunk of the chair’s padding before withdrawing a small can with a funnel-shaped nozzle from another pocket, along with a short length of transparent fishing line. Threading the line through a small hole in the can’s trigger, he stuffed the entirety inside the chair, adjusting it just so, and leaving enough line to tie off to the chair’s back pedestal where it wouldn’t be immediately noticed. He pulled the line taut and tied it off, then in another motion, glued the opening closed with some instant glue. 

Zack, meanwhile, was stifling his laughter with one gloved hand, the result being some interesting snorting noises and a bouncing flashlight beam that barely managed to stay on target. Some of the time. 

Reno stood up and grabbed Zack by the elbow and dragged him away, taking the small flashlight from him and switching it off. Then he grinned- the grin so patently evil that when flashed, even Rude had been known to find reason to be elsewhere.

“When Highwind pops his butt down here in the morning and kicks back, they’ll think he crapped an air raid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about in an attempt to get myself back into writing after a lengthy, unplanned hiatus. The item Reno installed is the product of research into ways to discourage a determined raccoon that stripped the insulation from under the house. Its actually bear deterrent- with a sound radius that carries for a full half mile. Reno, of course, was fascinated and hunted up an accomplice. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
